


Stuck in a Rut

by Shleymeister



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Yuuri awakes one day to see his mate is going into rut





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I️ want to Continue this with an actual rut scene 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Yuuri awoke from the soft gleam of the sun peeking from the blinds. He shifted against his alpha's arms, moving to start his daily routine during offseason. He didn't exercise as much, but he didn't want to gain as much weight as he did last time. Viktor's arms tightened his hold against the omega, snuggling closer to him and rutting his hips against his ass. 

“Huh? Viktor, what are you doing?” Yuuri said, confused. It's not like the alpha's advances were unwanted but it didn't seem like he was awake. Yuuri craned his neck. Viktor's eyes were closed, but a bead of sweat was running down his forehead. Viktor's skin was searing hot against him, and his scent was more potent. It made Yuuri's head dizzy. “Viktor, wake up!” Yuuri said once more, feeling his cock stir in interest from Viktor's incessant rutting. He leaned his head back to nuzzle his mate awake. 

The hold on him softened as Viktor opened his eyes. He smiled gently at his mate, kissing the bondmark on his neck, “Hi, Yuuri. Good morning, my star.” 

“Good morning, Viktor.” He nuzzled close to his mate, biting his lip before adding. “I think your suppressants are wearing off faster than we thought.” Yuuri felt his pulse quicken as his body got ready to present to his alpha. “You're scent is strong enough to make me react.” An alpha's rut pheromones can lead many omegas into submission. Since Yuuri and Viktor are mated, his own instincts perceived those pheromones as incentive to spread his thighs and let the alpha take him. He could already feel the slick start to gush out his cheeks. 

“Oh?” Viktor said in a tone that Yuuri was all too familiar with. “What kind of reactions are you referring to?” Viktor shifted to allow Yuuri to roll onto his back. Viktor's hand running down the omega's abdomen. Yuuri whined, thrusting his hips up against his alpha's hand. 

“You know exactly what I'm- Ah!” Yuuri moaned as Viktor ground his hand against Yuuri's erection. Even at the slightest of touches, Yuuri would melt as long as it was his alpha touching him. It didn’t help that Viktor lovedto tease. 

“Look at you, I'm going into rut and you're the one acting like a bitch in heat. Just coming apart at the slightest touch.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear. The omega only moaned in response, his cock twitching at his words. He could feel Viktor smirk against his neck as he reached into Yuuri's sweats to pump his cock. Yuuri's toes curled, and his eyes were squeezed shut. The amount of pheromones flooding his system had him even closer to coming. He was so close, the knot of heat and pleasure almost had him coming undone. Then, Viktor stopped. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined, a flush spreading down his chest. The alpha slid the pants off of his omega. “Please.”

“Please what?” Viktor said in a teasing tone. “What do you want your alpha to do to you?” 

“Fuck me… Please, alpha.” Yuuri said, throwing his head back against the warm pillow. He hoped pulling the alpha cars would cool Viktor’s teasing antics enough to just fuck him. 

Viktor slipped his own sweatpants down to reveal his erect cock. Viktor pumped himself a few times, moving his other hand to the omega's leaking hole. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his fingers inside. Yuuri exhaled shakily, biting his lip as Viktor twisted his fingers to caress his walls. 

“Damn, two fingers straight off.” Viktor murmured. His fingers were coated generously in slick as he thrusted them quickly inside his omega. He could feel how the omega’s walls were pulsing and clenching down at the sudden intrusion. He pulled down Yuuri’s sweats to reveal his toned thighs and dripping hole. Viktor licked his lips at the sight of the slick, the rich scent only made the alpha want more. 

“You don’t even need to stretch me- just fuck me, please!” Yuuri said, desperation etching on his tone. “I’m ready.”

Viktor chuckled at the omega’s insistence. Usually he would take his time, but the heat in his veins made his cock throb. Yuuri groaned as Viktor slid his palm over the smooth skin of his inner thigh. The alpha leaned down to nip at the skin, but a sudden urge overtook him to bite harder than he originally intended. He wanted to claim his omega again, and again until there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Yuuri was his. 

Viktor rolled the soft flesh in between his teeth, sucking and marking the skin as his hand slid over Yuuri’s cock. He alternated between each thigh, watching in satisfaction as the skin turned red and pink from his ministrations. He grinned at the thought of these small marks turning into dark bruises that last for days. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri whined, panting at the bittersweet pleasure pain throbbing on his thighs. “God, please.” 

“I love it when you beg.” Viktor murmured. 

“You know what l love? When you stop being such a fucking tease.” Yuuri huffed in annoyance, sitting up to look down at his alpha. Yuuri growled, grabbing Viktor’s jaw to look up at him. “Stop teasing me and _fuck_ me.”

Viktor smiled, “Anything for my omega.” He crawled up the slim torso to place a kiss on the brooding omega’s lips. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist, using his remaining strength to flip them over. Viktor landed on his back, looking up in surprise as Yuuri spread himself over the alpha’s cock. He hurriedly thrust himself down, grunting at the sudden full sensation inside of him. 

Viktor hissed, pleasure tingling in his abdomen at the sudden tight and wet heat. “Yuuri-“ He panted, teeth gritting and his hands gripping those beautiful and luscious thighs as they bounced up on his cock. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri whined, digging his blunt nails into Viktor’s skin. His face twisted as he shut his eyes tight. Soft whimpers escaped his lips, his concentration focused on that delicious feeling that radiates through his muscles at every thrust. “Viktor, oh you feel so good inside.” Yuuri moaned, his thighs quivering from exertion. “Please,” he moaned out, his pace falling out of rhythm. “Please, fuck me faster,” he cried out as Viktor used his hold on his hips as leverage to quicken the pace. The omega wailed, “Oh god, Viktor please- just like that. It feels so good.” 

“You liked getting fucked? You like how my cock feels?” Viktor said, rising off the bed to lean his torso against Yuuri’s. “Do you want my knot?” Viktor growled, “You want me to breed you? To have you swollen with my pups.” 

Yuuri nodded frantically, only able to moan in response. He shut his eyes tightly as Viktor bit down on the tip of his ear. Viktor’s thrusts speed up, the alpha growling his ear. Yuuri’s stopped gripping his alpha’s hips, trailing them up to Viktor’s jaw. “Viktor,” He said in between pants, “touch me. Let me come, I’m so close.” 

Viktor placed his lips on the scarred mating bond. “Mine.” He muttered. He bit down on the mark. Yuuri squealed, the sensitive skin brimming with an unfamiliar painful pleasure. His abdomen was hot as Viktor took Yuuri’s cock in his hand. “Come, Yuuri. Come for me.” He growled, his hand meeting his thrusts inside the omega. 

Yuuri whined, overwhelmed by all the different sensations. His eyes watered and he looked down at his mate. “Vitya.” He sobbed. His muscles tensed, suddenly everything became too much as he came hard. Viktor released the bond mark from his teeth. He kept up his thrusts, each one making Yuuri moan louder. He chanted Viktor’s name, crying at the overstimulated nerves screaming throughout his body. “Vitya, oh god it feels so… so.” He whimpers as Viktor growled. 

“Yuuri, I’m going to come inside,” Viktor muttered, driving himself inside of Yuuri faster. The heat and pleasure inside of his abdomen snapped violently, his knot swelling around the omega’s rim. Viktor grunted as he wrapped his arms around his mate as he sunk down on Viktor’s knot. Yuuri panted, laying his head on his mate’s shoulder. 

“Viktor, holy shit. That was- wow.” Yuuri laughed, pressing a kiss to the man’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

Viktor laughed, “I love you, too.” He nuzzled his mates neck, scenting the omega. “That should sate me for… awhile.” Viktor said. He looked over at the newly rebitten bondmark. “Yuuri, you’re bleeding.” Viktor swallowed, guilt resting in the pit of his stomach. “I hurt you.” 

“It didn’t feel like it.” Yuuri said, smiling. “Honestly, it made me come harder.” 

“I don’t know if we should spend my rut together. I get rough, and I don’t know if you’ll be safe.” Viktor whispered. “All I want is your safety. My discomfort doesn’t matter.” 

“Viktor, you’re being unreasonable.” Yuuri said, “I’m fine. I trust you.” Yuuri smirked, pushing the alpha on to the bed, “Maybe, with your rut, you’ll have enough stamina to match me.” Yuuri leaned down, grunting as the knot shifted around his rim. The omega kissed down his mate’s torso, leaving some bites of his own. “Besides,” Yuuri said, looking up at Viktor through his eyelashes, “what kind of omega would I️ be to leave their alpha in rut?” Each word gliding against the taut muscle like a soft feather. He teased the skin through each kiss, relishing in every groan and grunt he got from Viktor. 

“Yuuri-” The omega bit down harshly on his chest, the sharp pain cutting him off as he ground his hips into Yuuri’s. “I’ll be rough, not stopping until I’ve had my fill. Yuuri, I️ won't care about consent, I’ll fuck you whether you want it or not. Are you sure you want that?” His voice quivered, the fear in his tone, “I️ couldn’t live with myself if I️ hurt you.” 

“And I️ couldn’t live with myself if I️ left you alone with your first rut in over a year.” Yuuri shot back, “There’s no need to be afraid, I’m okay. I️ want to take care of you.” He rocked his body against the knot, sending pleasurable sparks through his body. Viktor groans as the sensitive knot is continuously stimulated by his tireless mate. “And this is me, taking care of my alpha. The ‘taking care of’ thing goes both ways, Viktor.” Yuuri purred, nipping at Viktor’s own bondmark. A rare thing for a bonded couple to do, but Viktor saw Yuuri as an equal. 

Viktor’s lips flattened, pondering Yuuri’s words. His mate was right, they were a partnership, and if Viktor got to take care of Yuuri during his heats, then it technically was only fair for Yuuri to take care of him. Still, that deep wariness was still heavy in his stomach. “I️…” Viktor whispered, a sudden wave of vulnerability forcing itself into his body. “I’ve never spent a rut with anyone before. I’ve never wanted to, I️ guess I was waiting for you.” 

Yuuri smiled, suddenly feeling bashful and hiding his face in Viktor’s neck. “Viktor, it’s alright to be scared.” He ran his hands down the alpha’s back soothingly. “I️ was terrified when my heat was coming. I️ loved you just as much as I️ do now, but I️ still almost didn’t go through with it.” Yuuri said, kneading his fingers into the tense back muscles. “But I️ trusted you, and I️ don't regret it.” He pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s neck, murmuring on the skin. “I won’t force you if you don’t want to spend your rut with me, but don’t reject me just because you’re scared of hurting me. I️ can take anything you throw at me.” 

Viktor chuckled, “Anything, huh?” Yuuri shivered as his mate’s tone shifted darker. Viktor rolled them over so he was on top, his knot softened so Viktor could pull out. Yuuri whined at the loss, his hole twitching in response to the sudden emptiness. However, he wasn’t empty for long as Viktor plunged his fingers back into him, curling them in that way he knows makes Yuuri keen. “You’re right, Yuuri.” Viktor said, “So I’ll spend my rut with you. I’ll fuck you on every surface of this apartment. I’ll make you beg, scream, and cry as you come on my knot.” Viktor takes his nails down Yuuri’s chest as his other hand thrust inside him quickly. “I’ll stuff both your holes full of my cock, leaving you a red, teary eyed, omega whore.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, thighs quivering from the stimulation. “Please.” He begged, not really knowing what he was begging for. All he knew, was that he wanted everything Viktor offered him. Viktor pulled his fingers to the side, rubbing as he used his other hand to grab his cock. 

“What if I️ fuck you while my fingers are still inside?” Viktor murmured, rocking his hips forward, his cock sliding along side his fingers. “This greedy hole could probably take more than fingers now, just begging for my knot again. What a naughty omega.” 

Yuuri moaned, unable to help the small cries and whimpers escaping his throat. Viktor’s cock filling him with just enough pressure to make his toes curl. But, Viktor didn’t move, instead, he took his free hand to start jerking Yuuri off. The hand was already slippery from his mate’s slick, creating a hot, wet sound. “Viktor, what are you- why aren’t you- oh fuck.” His cock was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but he’s always had a quick refractory period. Viktor has always had a tendency to use that against him whenever his alpha instincts flared up, making him come over and over until he begged him to stop. There was a slight fear that was Viktor’s plan, but with how Viktor’s hips were softly grinding to gain relief from Yuuri’s tight heat. The slick hand felt heavenly as Yuuri continued to moan his mate’s name. The steady, fast pace quickly overwhelmed the omega. “Viktor- fuck I’m going to come. Please, please don’t stop. Just like that.” 

Viktor doesn’t respond, his eyes darkening as he watches his mate come undone. Yuuri arches his back off the bed, holding his breath as he came hard. The omega’s come spills over on Viktor’s hand and forearm. Yuuri panted harshly, still coming down from his high. 

Without waiting for Yuuri to recover, Viktor began to move his hips at the same pace he jerked Yuuri off. The alpha groaned, moving his fingers in tandem with his thrusts. The added pressure makes Yuuri keen, each thrust exciting his over sensitive nerves. It was on the edge of too much pain and too much pleasure. He loved every moment. Viktor growled, adding a fourth finger around his cock, making Yuuri squeal. Viktor chuckled, hot and breathy, “I️ see you’re already hard again, Yuuri.”

“I can’t help it, Vitya. You feel so good.” Yuuri moaned out, whining with each thrust hitting him just right. “I️ think your rut pheromones really are affecting me.”

“Oh yeah?” Viktor grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s thigh for purchase to drive harder into his mate. “How exactly is it affecting you? Is it making you feel submissive, wanting to bare your neck to your alpha?” Viktor teased, a light growl rose in his throat. 

The omega bared his neck, uncaring if the alpha was only teasing. “Alpha!” Yuuri bit his lip, arching his back as Viktor dug his nails in to Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor growled again, sensing his own nearing release he removed his hand from his mate’s thigh and wrapped it around his cock to bring the omega to release with him. Viktor knew it wouldn’t take much to bring Yuuri over the edge, and knowing he’d feel his sweet omega come on his knot made his alpha instincts roar in satisfaction. Viktor leaned down, pulling his fingers out as he felt his knot start to form. Viktor sank his teeth into Yuuri’s shoulder, a dark gratification bubbling in his chest at marking _his_ omega. 

Broken cries of ‘Vitya’ escapes Yuuri’s mouth, overwhelmed by the opposing sensations covering his body. The dull, painful bite sending spikes down his spine, the submission echoing through his veins, the slick hand on his cock in tune with each thrust into his slick dripping hole. Teary eyed, Yuuri whined, a sob rising in his throat. Slowly, Viktor’s knot started to inflate, right on the edge of his own orgasm. 

“Come for me, Yuuri. Be a good omega and come for me.” Viktor growled against the skin, weak to his own mate’s cries. Then, Viktor’s knot catches on Yuuri’s rim once more, moaning as Yuuri came hard around his knot. The deliciously tight heat on his sensitive knot makes Viktor’s vision blur. Viktor panted heavily, blinking to clear his vision as he leaned back up to look down at his omega. Viktor’s eyes soften, his heart warming at the beautiful sight. Yuuri was the picture of perfection in the afterglow. His dark hair was tousled, his cheeks red and eyes puffy. Tears ran down his cheeks from the overstimulation, and Viktor loved it. The marks Viktor had previously laid onto the skin were already darkening, showing signs of his possession. “God, you’re beautiful.” Viktor sighed, a soft smile gracing his lips. Yuuri wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, hoisting himself up to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck. Yuuri nuzzled his mate, craving the affection. 

“So, was that a ‘trial run,’ Viktor?” Yuuri mused, a content smile on his face. “If so, I’m on board for anything you got.”

Yuuri looked up at his mate, the familiar look arrived, the look that made Viktor swallow. But, the vivid memories of his last rut, the one right before he went to coach Yuuri still remained in his mind. The rut where each fantasy was revolves around him wrecking Yuuri Katsuki in anyway he could imagine possible, and Viktor was very creative. 

“Oh Yura, this is only the beginning.”


End file.
